


Family shorts

by Illinois_bluemoon



Series: Ego Family [2]
Category: Ahwm - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: short storys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illinois_bluemoon/pseuds/Illinois_bluemoon
Summary: just some little shorts of the ego's family day to day lives.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/Yandere, Chase/Jackie, Dark/Wilford, Edward/Harold, Eric/Yancy, Henrik/Anti, Jameson jackson/Marvin, henrik von schneeplestein/anti
Series: Ego Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752349
Kudos: 8





	Family shorts

RJ jumped onto the bed and whined. “Im bored…” he complained to his brother. CJ nodded in agreement, he tapped his brother's shoulder before signing. ‘ any ideas?’  
RJ smirked and got up. “Oh definitely. “ he said before getting up and going into their closet. “Where's the duck tape?” he asked. CJ smirked like his twin and got up, ‘i like the way you think’ he sighed and started to look for the duck tape as well.

The twins snuck down the hall, looking around for their first victims. Unluckily for the two, Eric and Yancy were watching the tv, in the living room. RJ smirked evilly and hid the tape behind his back and walked out, CJ right behind him. 

“Hello!~” RJ purred standing in front of the TV. Eric jumped slightly, but smiled. “Hello boys...what do you need?” he asked, getting worried as the twins both smiled at them the same way. “Can we play a game?” RJ asked, for both him and his brother. Yancy hummed and looked at the two. “Sureee, what youses two wanna play?” he asked. Eric and Yancy visibly shivered as the twins identical smiles grew an inhuman amount, causing the air in the room to shift.

“Okay, to start. Eric, you need to get into Yancy's lap!” RJ said stepping closer. Eric hesitated but got onto Yancy’s lap, facing his husband. “W-what now?” he asked, face bright red. The twin’s eyes turned dark and they moved their arms, to show the duck tape. “ Stay still!” RJ said and was quick to run over, take Eric’s hands, put them around Yancy, and hold both their hands together. CJ, just as quick, Duck taped their hands together tightly.

Eric was bright red, eyes wide in shock. He had no clue what happened as the twins did this in under a minute. Yancy struggled against the duck tape. “What The Hell!?” he asked. “How did you two do that so fast!?” 

RJ smirked and stood next to his brother. “I think we did a good job...what do you say?” he asked. CJ gave a thumbs up and ignored Yancy’s questions. “Hey! Let us go!” Eric said watching as the two started to walk away. They shiveres as both twins turned around and smiled, tilting their heads slightly, and identically. “Now why would we do that?” RJ asked. Everyone knew that if CJ wasn't mute, the boys would have said that identically. 

RJ and CJ Left the room and went on a hunt for their next victims. To which. They found Wilford and Dark in the kitchen. Dark was sipping on his coffee and Wilford was looking for something to eat. 

“Hi Father, and dad!” RJ said, both twins hiding the duck tape once more. Wilford smiled and turned to look at the boys and Dark waved. Wilford immediately noticed the dark sparkle in his youngest two son’s eyes and smirked. “Before you ask-” Wilford walked over to Dark, moved his coffee cup and gently picked up his husband, sitting him onto the counter, moving in between Darks legs. “Go ahead boys.”

Dark blushed and was very confused before he felt the duck tape being wrapped around them. “Wilford!” he yelled and groaned as his husband just laughed. “It was going to happen anyway ViVi.” he said and as much as Dark didnt want to admit it, Wilford was right.

The twins giggled and stepped away. “Thanks for making this easy dad!” they thanked him and Wilford just chuckled. “ Might as well make it fun...don't get into too much trouble boys' ' he said. The twins just smiled before running out. Dark sighed. “How dare yo-hmph~” Dark was cut off as Wilford kissed him, to which Dark couldn't help but kiss back.

The twins went to Yan’s room next, but there was a sign that said  
‘ do not disturb’  
And with the slight sounds coming from the room, they didn't want to. So they passed on Yan and bim...but the twins did duck tape the door shut.

CJ giggled as they walked by Eric and Yancy, still tied up on the couch. RJ hummed and knocked on Edwards door. They both smiled as Edward opened it. “Hello?” he asked, looking down at the twins. “What can i do for you boys?” Edward let them in. CJ waved to Harold and sat on the rolly chair, as RJ stood behind him. “Can you do us a favor?” RJ asked. “Can you and Harold stand next to each other?” 

Edward hesitated but nodded and watched as Harold walked over . They both gulped as the twins eyes went dark. In a blink of an eye, Edward and Harold were taped together, facing each other. “W-what!?” Horald asked and Edward blush. “RJ!? CJ!? Why?” he asked and the twins smiled. “We got bored...so have fun!”

With that the twins lef, giggling to themself, going back to their room to take a nap. A very confused Actor showed up an hour late, but left everyone tired together. “Those are my boys,” he muttered.


End file.
